1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame, and more particularly to a multi-picture frame which can support a fixed picture and at least a moving picture incorporating with the fixed picture for providing an aesthetic and picturesque artwork.
2. Description of Related Arts
People like to place a piece of artwork work such as a picture in the house to provide an aesthetic appearance of the house. Conventionally, the picture is supported by a picture frame which is adapted for suspendedly mounting on a wall. However, the picture will only provide a monotonous atmosphere. So, after a period of time, people may feel tedious and merely change a new picture to substitute the old one.
Moreover, such static picture cannot provide a motional appearance especially describing a moving object such as falling water. So, most of the pictures fail to give people a great impression. Thus, when people see a dynamic picture which likes a living object, they may feel energetic.